2012-10-12 All's Fair
Brooklyn, New York was not the most peaceful of places at any time of the day. Though it wasn't quite as poor as, say, the Bronx, it had its fair share of problems, and aspiring heroes never had to look too far to stop Something Bad from happening, from a purse snatching to teenaged thugs 'mugging' kids on their way to school with threats of violence. Even the occasional bit of burglary or attempted murder to stop! But today there was something much more wrong going on. The Center for Disease Control had authorized a bio-chemical company to begin testing for vaccines for new strains of vaccine-resistant viruses. That company's name was BCA (Bio-Chemical Agency, Ltd., no relation to the Bureau of Criminal Apprehension) and they were about to have a Bad Day at their facility. 'Cecile D'aques' didn't usually ask questions about who or why she was hired, but this assignment managed to send up a few red flags on her radar. Nevertheless, she had accepted the contract, and the responsibility, and now had to see it through. She blamed the boredom. She didn't really like working with a 'partner', but that wasn't particularly her choice! They each had their own goals: Camille was to copy the data in the computer network, and then sabotage the stored research data. Knockout, as the other woman was apparently called, was to obtain samples of the vaccines, and then destroy the facility through explosives, or any other means she chose. Releasing any viruses was not a concern, nor was collateral damage. Once Camille was done with her side of the tasks, she was to assist in the facility's total destruction. Camille typically preferred to go in with the stealth approach, but the facility's security was so tight, and their info on what that security was so little, that that approach was almost garaunteed to fail. Thus, she chose to enter by the sewers. It wasn't everyday a woman came climbing out of solid ground, phasing silently through the floor in one of the lower basement hallways, right through all conventional means of entrance. That is probably why the two security guards patrolling here could be forgiven for being caught off guard when Camille grabs one of them. The mercenary's arm snakes lightning-quick around the security oaf's throat, a knife held against it as he 'ULPS' in shock and surprise, raising a silenced pistol at the back of the other one's head. He never even got to turn completely around before he dropped to the floor as the silenced gun whispered its deadly retort. A second shot was aimed at a security camera aimed directly at them, as she rips off the guard's security ID badge, and then executes him quite as handily as his friend went down. "Sorry boys, looks like you're not gonna make it to Halloween." An alarm begins to blare almost immediately. "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! WE HAVE A BREACH IN THE LOWER LEVELS!" It's nice not to have anything like morals or qualms to get in the way of things like taking on a job like this. They promised to pay well and it'd be a shame if she were to have to pass it up due to something pesky like that. While her partner was tasked with getting information as well as destruction her own job was pleasantly simple. Just break stuff. Once she's brought on site by Cam she goes in a different direction, letting the other woman do what she needs to do while she begins to go on the attack, not sparing anyone or anything that manages in her wake. The structural damage is fairly spectacular as is the growing body count, Kay's lack of finesse made up for by strength and morbidity. Most security isn't really designed to protect what's 'in' a facility. It's more or less intended to prevent someone from getting through the front door. Oh, sure, there are passive alarms, locks, and so on, but it's not really meant to be an effective countermeasure against someone, say, doing what Cams and Knockout did- coming up through alternate intertior access. At least the computers are firewalled, which should take a little time to hack- and Knockout's big, but steel doors are heavy. And there are guards, but who cares about them, anyway? Security guards, though a cut above the usual they might be, were certainly no match for some trained someplace as devilish as Apokolips. Some of the fall before they even get a chance to do more than say 'FREEZE!' at the rampaging ex-Fury, while others manage to actually take swings at her with stun batons and billyclubs. Such nonlethal methods are soon abandoned and proper firearms are shot desperately at the woman, even as she manages to wreck both rooms and lives in her passing. Camille, in her black-and-red bodysuit, makes her way with much less carnage and rubble than the other woman. At the very least, she was proving to be one helluva attention-getter, and with most of the security teams likely swarming towards her location, it made simple passage much easier for the blonde mercenary. Not that she wasn't getting caught on security cameras galore. It was such a sloppy job, she was a little embarassed to be doing it! "That's eet, no more short noteece jobs." There simply hadn't been TIME to get adequate info! But she at least had a map... and a very handy method of obtaining shortcuts. The guards in her way open fire with tasers and such, but hit nothing. She passes through them as if they weren't even there, and then into the wall behind her. With this much noise going around, and the alarms already off, it wouldn't be too long before outside interference arrived, so stealth is abandoned in favor of speed. The French national scowls at the holographic display on her arm as wall after wall fails to impede her passage, shooting for a least-time, direct route to the computer nodes she was after. Geez, she could STILL hear that other woman breaking stuff! She almost felt bad for the guards unfortunate enough to meet up with her. Finally, the blonde enters the central security room, housing the computers controlling security, and virtually everything else. The men, and women, in this room looked a bit startled at her sudden emergence from the wall, but they're trained professionals, and take action, pulling their weapons. Camille smiles affably, even charmingly, and raises her hands. "I geev up." They could literally throw tanks at Knockout just about and she'd be able to walk away from it so silly weapons like clubs and tasers doesn't do anything to her except annoy her, making her angry. "Oh no... you didn't," she grumps as one guy tries to billy club her over the head, the wooden weapon breaking over her skull in a shower of ruined wood. Turning around, she glowers at the fool and reaches out to palm the top of his head. "I was truly hoping for a /real/ fight," she adds while starting to squeeze. If she isn't stopped his skull and the brain it protects will be crushed. "I am just /so/ glad to hear that," comes a voice from behind Camille. The door abruptly slams shut, emergency locks cycling into place. From the shadows near the doorway emerges a tightly muscled man, clad in a red and black bodysuit that covers him from head to toe. He carries at least two fully automatic SMGs, a pair of pistols, mutiple knives, a bandolier, grenades, what looks like a grenade launcher, and a bullpup sniper rifle. Aside from that, he's a totally normal looking guy in red, covered in weapons. "There are a shortage of perfect breasts in the world. I'd hate to ruin yours," he adds in kind of a bad British accent. He aims one of the guns he carries at Camille, one-handed, as the guards scatter, running out through individual hidey-holes. "See- I got picked up to do this gig /days/ ago. Took me forever to sneak in here and hide out until the shift change. Now I've got Frenchie and an amateur wrecking machine-" he glances at Knockout's path of destruction- "crampin' my style. You can imagine, mon cher, how that might piss me off. So. Let's lose the weapons, yeah?" he says, wiggling the barrel of his SMG in her direction. "Nice and easy." Oh, and his katanas. Don't forget katanas. The jerks don't even try to handcuff her first! No, some oddly-dressed boogeyman comes up behind her and the guards all run away! They must be the pride of their protective services contractors. Camille's hands slide down from their 'hands up' position as she turns slowly on her heel to face the newest arrival. He was odd-looking //enough// without the comment about her chest added on, which just makes her smile go from pleasant to a frown in record time as she gives the male a deadpanned expression. "Eet's nawt nice to comment on a lady's physeeq wheen you've only just met. But as a matter of profezzional courtezee," one hand folds into a fist and props against her hip as she brings a small flash drive to her lips and chews mildly on its non-socketing end. "I may just let you make a copee of de data firzt, mm?" Despite the threat of the gun and her seeming ease with the situation, Camille keeps her concentration clear and concise, notably on her ability, and keeping herself untouchable. Getting shot would really not be the way she wants to finish this particular mission. But she makes no move to remove the pistol from her side as she begins to slowly, deliberately walk closer. "I'll drop mine if you drop yours. Otherwize, I think we are obligated to fight over eet, yah?" "...Well, that'd work," Deadpool says. "I just need the computer data. I don't really care who else steals it in the meantime." He glances at the computer monitors. "Uhh... we do have a small problem, though, vis-a-vis your friend there doing a Lady Hulk impression. I bet she's going after the primary sample group and the vaccines. I /kinda need those/," Deadpool says. As Camille takes a step, he menaces her a bit more menacingly with his SMG. "Also, lady- and I mean this nicely- don't try to pull something. We both know you're not going to survive a few dozen rounds of .45 jacketed hollowpoints to the face. Turn around, real slow, and drop your gear, or we're gonna have to call up Mr. Clean /and/ the Clean Genie to come take care of the bloodstains." "Cam.... Cam, what's your..." Kay's voice hisses over the communication device they've been given, her voice broken up by static. "... -uation?" She's unaware that someone else has come onto the scene so is not yet making her way back to where her partner in crime is. No, Kay is instead continuing on playing one-man wrecking crew. A few good punches tears down a few supportive walls that cause a partial collapse of the ceiling in that area, causing more than a 'fair amount' of rubble to come crashing upon her. "You weel have to take up that complaint with her, I'm afraid." The pronounced French accent rolls out of Camille's tongue like a purring, female Pepe-le-Peu. "I might zurprize you with what I can zurvive, monsieur." The woman stops advancing as the gun waggles in her face, her look a little outraged that such a device would be contemplated to be used against HER. Her options roll through her head. She coul simply try to install her flash drive into the data network and see what happened, but that would require becoming solid and possibly being shot as soon as she did. She could simply attack the man and try to eliminate him herself, despite the fact that he didn't seem to be an amateur. "Wee have a 'zituation' indeed, madame." Camille apparently speaks into her collar, no doubt into a microphone to her partner. "Would you be zo kind az to come handeel eet?" Releasing her collar device, the skin-suited blonde offers a contrite smile. "Eet zeemz we cannawt cooperate after all. My employerz are nawt into zharing!" And with that, Camille lunges towards Deadpool! It's a rather well done lunge, perfect in martial form and everything, both hands reaching for the gun her holds. It's not bloodly likely to reach him before bullets can reach HER, but she has the unfair advantage of being phased at the moment. She doesn't UNphase until her hands can safely clasp around the firearm, struggle to point it ELSEwhere (IE: not at her face or any other vitals), and attempt to simultaneously hit the clip release and deprive the device of its ammunition. "... crap." Wheeling around, Knockout starts to make her way back to where they came in from and then towards the security post Camille is at. Bad news: Knockout put a quite a bit of distance between herself and the woman she's working with, meaning it'll take some time to get there. Good news: she's already mown her way through the opposition so far so it shouldn't take too horribly long for the two XXers to be reunited. Deadpool is, of course, incredibly awesome, and sexy. So when Cam lunges, the Merc with the Mouth engages the trigger of his pistol and unloads a hail of fire into her phased torso. As she closes on him, he keeps the rain of fire trained, confusion on his face as bullets whip through her body. Between the time she moves, and the time she manages to grab his SMG, his eyebrows lift in surprise. As her hands close on the SMG, Deadpool does what any smart guy does when his weapon is compromised- he drops the magazine out of the SMG, disabling it, and swings his free hand in a violet, precise strike against the side of Camille's exposed throat as her fingers gain purchase, 'chasing' the weapon in his firing hand. The strike isn't a punch as much as a peculiar chopping motion, fingers aimed firmly against her medial nerve cluster in a disabling snakestrike. "That's a cool trick," he grunts. "How'd you do that?" Ah, damn. She was hoping his reflexes wouldn't be as good as she thought they probably would be. But when he starts shooting the moment she twitched in his direction, the French woman knew she was going to have to play dirty if she was going to win. Or just hold out until her partner-of-the-moment could get here and show this guy just who's Large-And-In-Charge. She sees the strike coming at her neck, even kind of predicted it! Well, that or a knife, or maybe his knee. She manages to roll her head and shoulder enough to take the brunt of the bare-handed chop on her collarbone instead of directly to her neck and all the fragile wiring located in there. But it still hurts! Camille grunts at what will no doubt be a discolored bruise in the morning, before moving forward, phasing her body right //through// Deadpool's. "A lady never tellz!" She coos with an amiability she didn't really feel, coming out (hopefully) on the other side of the masked assassin. She whirls in place, coming around low and compact as she pulls out the pin holding up her hair. Of course, it wasn't really a 'hairpin', it was a small, wickedly-curved knife, that she stabs at the male's upper thigh in a slashing motion as her foot kicks out at his knee. "Thees job juzt doez nawt pay enough." "Farkin' phase-shifted mutants!" Deadpool takes the strike to the knee and the cut to his thigh as the price of doing business. His entire body bends in a limber fashion that one would probably not have predicted. Using the momentum of her knee strike, he falls and with a capoeira-inspired motion, brings his other leg up in a violent circle kick, spining on his hands. He comes out of the pirouette with a springjack motion and flicks one knife underhanded at Camille, giving the action a quick pump to cue her reaction to phase out of the way of the nasty projectile. Deadpool uses the space to keep backing away, unlimbering a pistol and a katana, and with practiced motions, starts firing at the phase-shifted woman- not to hit her, precisely, but at intervals just fast enough to make it hard for her to 'turn solid' on him. His katana he uses not to harm her, but to keep her person from being able to phase shift without a sword buried in her. Once he closes with the control bank- a matter of a few quick paces- the Merc With the Mouth uses his elbow and hits the 'Emergency Pressure' switch. "So, your friend there, she's kind of hot in an Amazonian way," Deadpool comments, as if he were hitting on Camille at the bar. "But- fun fact, I learned this watching that movie about the zombie plague- this place is equipped with a pressure dealie thing. If the germs get out, it vacuum seals the lower facility." Indeed, there is the sound of powerful air turbines roaring as the air begins to bleed out of the storage area Knockout's near. "Are we taking bets on how long she can go without oxygen?" Seriously? Okay. Knockout's strong and able to take a pounding but she is not exactly made to withstand the lack of O2. Her physical make-up does help as it takes a bit longer but soon she's starting to feel it. Starting with the brain, her senses fuzz over, her mind not able to work as keenly as it normally does vision starts to blur. And then there's the muscle fatigue which slows her down while her arms and legs burn, each limb now feeling like they're made out of fire. Not knowing what happened on the other end of this big ol' cluster frak, there's only one logical thing that's going on, that being that Camille's trying to take her out to get a bigger cut of their pay. "Cam.." Kay pants into her mic, "... I swear... swear to Darkseid... if you're trying to double-cross me, you b..." The swear word's cut off as she passes out, the last to be heard a heavy thud as Knockout falls to the floor unconscious. Camille's followup attacks, which would have been aimed at cutting deeper and severing the femoral artery, and then eviscerating the masked man, are cut rudely short as a foot, and part of a shin, finds its way onto the side of her face and sends her careening away. She keeps the presence of mind to roll in the direction of the blow so that, rather than coming out of it flat on her stomach, she maneuvers back to her feet in a crouch. Or at least, that had been the plan, had it not sent her so far off balance that she rolls a little //too// far and ends up on her butt. Luckily for her, she's been at this long enough to have activated her ability right about the time the knife *thunks* into the floor where she's sitting, right through her stomach. She looks down at it in surprise for a moment, then rolls back to her feet, her back nearly to the wall now as she comes up as more bullets slap through her and a sword is used to menace her. Which was odd, since he knew by now, had to, that they wouldn't hurt her. The rogue 'secret agent' rubs her jaw as she considers the male, and the button he'd just pressed from her crouched position for a moment, sure she probably had a hairline fracture there now from the pain radiating up the side of her face. "Did not enyone tell you that eet ees nawt nice to play zo dirty?" She reaches for her belt, withdrawing a small spherical object which had a pin attached, which is proptly broken off with her thumb, and then tossed, or more dropped, halfway between herslef and the man. As soon as she lets go of the device, it's apparent her phasing powers no longer work on it, since it *plink-plinks* to the ground like any other grenade. "I zhall be back for you, naughtee boy!" The woman disappears through the wall behind her at about the same time a blinding white flash and deafing sound roar behind her as the flash grenade goes off. Even if it was successful, it wouldn't do more than make seeing and hearing hard for a minute or two, but that, and his objective, just might get him off her back //long enough//. Camille is running now, down the hallway, and through intervening walls between her and her new target. She's not running AWAY from Deadpool, at least not metaphoricly, but some silly conscious crisis is spurring her to come to another's aid. "I reeally need to toughen up." The blonde mutters as she skids to a half outside of a pair of sealed blast doors behind which oxygen was being sucked out. She produces a small, digitally-powered, rectangular explosive, about the size of a VHS tape, sticks it to the seal between the doors, and begins to press set up its buttons, becoming 'tangible' once more as she does so. "I really hope zhe appreeziates thees." "Ack!" Deadpool says, wittily. He's blinded by the flashbang for a good fifteen seconds- more than enough time for Camille to make her escape. The Merc shakes his head, trying to clear the cobwebs. The mutant's gone- phase shifted away. Deadpool stumbles. Man, that is /cheating/. I HATE flashbangs. Deadpool jams a thumb drive into the master server and lets the good times roll. It'll take a few seconds to process the data. He looks over to the security console, then wanders over to it and hits the button. A monitor over Camille's position comes online, Deadpool's features in the middle of the screen. He seems to be reclining on an office chair, feet up. "So, like, cameras are out where you're at, but audio's working," his voice announces. "So I don't know if you're getting this, or what you're trying to do. But, uh, when this is all over, would you like to, y'know, go get a drink sometime? I know a /great/ bar in Gotham," he offers. She presses a few buttons, and then slides her finger across a scroll bar and... voila! A countdown begins. But that's only until a certain voice she wasn't all that happy to hear pops up through the speakers and his image appears next to the door near her position. The fifteen or so seconds begins to tick down as she turns to raise an eyebrow at the camera. "Juzt don't geev up, do you?" A fist props on her hip as she makes an airy motion with her right hand, even though Deadpool probably can't see her. But hey, he could be lying! "En exchange for a copee of de data, I might be per-" A sudden, irritating buzzing sound starts as the clock reads '00:00' on the bombs timer and camille turns away abruptly and activates her ability just as the device lets its destructive power go. The explosion, thankfully, rips right through her without a scratch, but the noise was defeaning even WITH her fingers plugged into her ears. If only she could phase through the propagation of sound waves, as well! Camille turns back towards the doors to find them just slightly ajar now, the sound of a vacuum sucking in air from her side strong enough to hide the ringing in her ears. Sadly, the blast likely also took out any effective means of communication, which meant Deadpool would never get his answer! Though she wasn't overly physically strong, Camille begins to huff and heave and puff as she tries to pry the doors open wider to allow more oxygen to be sucked into the deprived space before she simply slips through the crack to find her comrade before she was killed due to asphyxiation. This job was definitely going down as a black mark on her otherwise near-perfect record. Thankfully Knockout passed out not too far from the door. Means getting to her will be pretty easy since she's out in the open and not hidden by anything like boxes or desks or whatever the lab goons have in here. Unfortunately - yes, there's almost always an 'unfortunately' to be tacked onto good news - she's a lot heavier than she looks which Camille will discover if she tries to heft the Fury up. Here's for hoping Cam ate her Wheaties this morning. "Hmm. Hot chick.... or payout for the data. Hot chick.... payout." Deadpool considers his options for a few seconds, until a *keFWUMPH* shakes the building. All of the 'Vacuum Seal' lights go off. "Aww, damnit! Queen Sheba down there is gonna be wide awake in, like... I don't know. Crap!" Deadpool gets to his feet and reclaims the USB stick, pocketing it in a protective bandolier pouch. "So... now, we need the viral samples." Deadpool considers his options. "Aww, t'hell with it. I'm not throwing down with the Hulk's little sister." He gets up and walks out of the security room, and heads out towards street level. "HNNNNNOHMYGAWD what have you been eateeng!?" Yeah, lifting Knockout just was not happening. So Camille does the next best thing, she tries to roll the woman over onto her back, hooks her arms under her shoulders and HEEEEEAVES as she simply attempts to drag her towards the newly-created exit. She could likely drag her through a wall, but the door was just much closer and oxygen-friendly. Failing THAT, she'd settle for slapping the woman lightly (and then harder, if necessary) in the face a few times to get her to wake up and crawl her own damned way out of the room! "Come on, zleeping beaztie! We have been heer too long, we need to geet //out// beefore de policier, or zomething worze, arrive!" She could probably still get to the data, IF that masked oaf hadn't already erased it as she had planned to do. She could make a run for the samples, IF that masked oaf wasn't already doing the same. But by now, every single second they remained here was one more second SWAT, the National Gaurd, or even one of the so-called 'superheroes' might arrive to ruin the day, and trying to get both was just out of the question. Once enough air pours into the room from the door that's ajar (save the jar puns, DP) Kay starts to rouse, eyes fluttering open. Glaring, she looks about herself in mid-tug, her body tensing. There's consciousness to be had but it'll take a moment for comprehension to return as her brain is still working on perking up. "Alright," she coughs out hoarsely, "give me a hand, huh?" Not waiting for her to help, Kay all but climbs Cam after roughly extracting herself from the grasp she has upon her, the way she staggers to her feet lending a drunken quality to her motions. She's ambulatory but is going to need to be herded the hell out. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs